Truth or Dare?
by KymanLuver8D
Summary: Kyle leads his closest friends to a secret meadow deep in Starks Forest. The truth was, he had a secret crush on Bebe Stevens. He knew Wendy would dare him to kiss her, and that was his plan. Although, an unexpected dare slaps him in the face. Kyman
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare?**

Kyle Broflovski trekked across the grass towards the secluded meadow, deep in Starks Forest. Behind him were Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick, Bebe Stevens and his least favorite of the group, Eric Theodore Cartman.

"W-Wait! Y-you guys… hold… on," Panted Cartman; hunched over and struggling to continue the hike. The other teens rolled their eyes; this was typical behavior for Eric. His face was rather red now and he looked as if he was about to be sick; and yet the other teens didn't show the slightest hint of caring.

"Well, here it is dudes. This is where Rebecca and I used to well…" Kyle paused, thinking of his exe girlfriend Rebecca Cotswold. They had never officially broken up; just sort of… fell apart. Kyle didn't like thinking about it, in fact, he felt himself wince. The others started laying down towels and lighting the fire, setting up the tents.

After about thirty long minutes with the sun blazing and beating down on their heads, they were finally finished with their camp site. Just as Kyle was dutifully hammering the last peg down for his tent Stan walked over and sat down beside him. Kyle whipped his brow and looked up expectantly at this surprising visit.

"Hey dude," Stan smiled at Kyle nonchalantly.

"Hey Stan," Was Kyle's reply.

"Well… uuuh… everyone is wondering what this whole camping trip is about, you invited us, and we're here. All we've done is work, now we're wondering what really is going on," Stan said a little shyly, his eyes sheepish. Kyle attempted, barely succeeding at hiding his devilish smirk.

"You'll see dude… just wait 'till nightfall," Kyle muttered so only Stan could hear him. Stan raised a brow questioningly but didn't ask any further.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, the moon shone pleasantly down on their faces, making the fire seem even more ominous. Kyle's group of friends stared at him confusedly.

"What's this about Kyle?" Wendy asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Kyle, we've been waiting all night!" Bebe complained. Kyle immediately felt a twinge of guilt for his secret crush. He hadn't meant for them to work all day.

"I-I'm sorry dudes… what I really want to do are umm… you know… take a walk down memory lane," Kyle grinned sheepishly as he explained his plan to play truth or dare. All their faces lit up, except for Eric's.

"NO WAY FAG!" Eric yelled, but he was drowned out by the squeals of Bebe and Wendy.

"It's settled then! Who wants to go first?" Kyle asked, feeling the surge of adrenaline course through his veins.

"I will!" Wendy volunteered. She had an anxious smile on her face. She turned to Kenny and Kyle felt his shoulder slump. Maybe next time he thought sourly.

"Kenny! I dare you… to kiss Bebe!" Maybe Bebe would give Kyle a-… wait what? Bebe put her hands up to her mouth and started to giggle madly her face turning tomato red. Kenny grinned and stood up, putting his hands up to his hips and puffing his chest out proudly. Kyle felt as if his world was ripped in two.

"You two can go get a room out in the forest!" Wendy said, jabbing her thumb at the trees behind her. Before Kyle could so much as protest the two were already gone. Laughing and cheering in the forest. Kyle felt like he could die, like someone had given him multiple stab wounds. He had heard all those songs about broken hearts… thought they were metaphors and exaggerations but… his chest really hurt. He felt as if… someone had actually broken his heart.

"KYLE! KYLE!" He was pulled back from wallowing in misery to stare blankly at Wendy.

"What?" Kyle asked rather crossly.

"You didn't hear her dare," Stan said, a growing smirk on his face. He stared around at them in confusion.

"No one asked me truth or dare," Kyle pointed out. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You dragged us here, we deserved a freebee!" Wendy retorted and crossed her arms. Kyle merely sighed and felt his lip tighten.

"Suck Cartman's balls," Wendy said, her lips, most unlike Kyle's were pulled back into a satisfied sneer.


End file.
